


all the love that belongs to us (shall burn bright)

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, one sided tennriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Please,” he begs, “Take it out.”“Take what out?” a voice asks smoothly. Something brushes away the hair from his blindfolded eyes. “You’ll have to be more specific.”
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	all the love that belongs to us (shall burn bright)

Tenn can hear nothing but the loud and incredibly lewd kissing noises above him as hands ghost all over his skin, touching him everywhere but his cock, which is now hard and already leaking precome on his stomach. He relies on all of his senses to gauge what’s happening around him, except for his sight which is now obstructed by the silk ribbon covering his eyes.

He whines, high and pretty, and he is rewarded with a loud smacking sound of lips finally parting and a soft chuckle. Finger brush his nipples, twiddling with them with a drawn out slowness that makes Tenn crazy. He feels so hot. There are tears running down his cheeks, already soaking through his blindfolds. He curls his toes as he continues to take the pleasure running through him but unable to relieve any of it.

“Please,” he begs, “Take it out.”

“Take what out?” a voice asks smoothly. Something brushes away the hair from his blindfolded eyes. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“T-the...vibrator,” Tenn says brokenly.

“But where is it?” the voice asks playfully, “Ryo-san, do you know where it is?”

“I don’t know, Riku. I think I might have forgotten,” another voice laughs - one that belongs to none other than Tsukumo Ryo himself. “Tenn-kun hid it well, don’t you think?”

“Did you hear that, Tenn-nii? You’re going to have to tell us,” Tenn hears Riku purrs, “Where is it?”

“In…” Tenn bites his bottom lip, shame already flooding through him, “In my hole. I-I…” He moans when the vibrator suddenly increases in intensity, his back arching a little off the mattress. “R-Riku! Please -! If you do that, I’ll - !”

“You’ll what, Tenn-nii?”

“I’ll come - hngh!” Tenn sobs, clawing at the sheets, “Please, Riku...please, take it out. I can’t…” He sobs harder when the vibrator sends more pleasure up his spine over and over again. “I can’t do it on my own.”

His arms are tied at each side of the bed, as with his legs, exposing him almost in a spread eagle position. Tenn has never felt so vulnerable - never allowed himself to be put in this kind of position.

But now here he is - bound and naked on the bed, all for Riku and his lover to see.

“Well, Tenn-kun asked so nicely,” Ryo says, “Perhaps you should indulge him, Riku?”

“Hm? I guess so. I do like hearing him beg, though.” Tenn flinches when he feels something wet on his cheek - like a tongue, lapping up his tears. “You’re really cute when you’re crying, Tenn-nii. I want to see you cry more, so maybe I’ll just leave it in there.” He hears another chuckle. “Maybe Ryo-san and I will leave you like this the whole night - hard and begging. Would you like that, Tenn-nii?”

“No, no, no.” Tenn shakes his head frantically. “Please, Riku. Don’t do that. Please, please.”

“Then what do you want?” Riku asks sweetly, “You’ll have to tell us or we won’t know. Right, Ryo-san?”

“That’s right, Riku. Tenn-kun is a good boy, isn’t he? He can tell us what he wants.”

“I-I...I…”

Tenn tries to say it but shame and embarrassment hold him back from spitting out the words. The hand on his nipples now goes downwards. Tenn yelps when something touches the head of his cock. He half sobs half moans when fingers tease around the area of his slit, smearing the precome on his skin. 

“Hm, what is it? What do you want, Tenn-nii?” Riku cooes, “Tell me your every desire.”

“I want you,” Tenn whispers, finally letting go the last of his pride, “I want your cock deep in me, Riku. I want it so badly.”

“Just mine?” Riku asks, “Are you sure?”

Tenn trembles when a hand wraps around his cock, lazily stroking it. If Riku continues doing that, he’ll -

“And Tsukumo-san’s…” Tenn says hoarsely, “I want both of you.”

He hears laughter from both of them.

“Good boy,” they both say.

* * *

Tenn is now on his hands on his knees on the mattress. He is still blindfolded and now, all he could hear are the sounds of skin against skin. There is a cock in his mouth, heavy on his tongue as it gets harder with Tenn’s ministrations. There are hands in his hair, tugging his head closer.

“Your mouth feels so good, Tenn-kun,” Ryo praises, “I’ve always known that pretty mouth is made for sucking cock.”

Tenn moans when he feels something brush that spot inside of him, bringing him closer to the edge. Riku grabs his hips as he thrusts into Tenn - nine shallow, one deep. The shallow thrusts are done almost lazily, effective in catching Tenn off-guard when Riku suddenly thrusts in deep into him, hitting his prostate each time. Tenn thinks he figured out the pattern, but his mind is fogged up from all the pleasure that he couldn’t keep track of it.

“Tenn-nii, you’re so tight,” Riku hisses, “No matter how many times we’ve fucked you, you always feel so good.” He laughs. “It’s almost like Tenn-nii is made to be fucked.”

“With a body like that,” Ryo says, “I won’t be surprised if that’s the case. Kujou Tenn, born to be a whore to his own brother and his brother’s lover.”

Riku hums. “Tenn-nii loves me too much, so I’m sure this is nothing but a dream come true to him.”

Tenn feels a weight against his back and a hot breath over his ear as Riku leans in to whisper to him. “Isn’t that right, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn shakes and trembles, terrified by the idea of being used like a toy by the person he loves, but at the same time, the idea -

There is a laugh. “He got harder! Tenn-nii, you shameless bitch.” He hears a groan. “You got tighter all of a sudden. You are really hopeless.”

Ryo laughs. “He loves you too much.”

“Hm, a shame I don’t quite feel the same way. I only have eyes for you, Ryo-san!” The hands on his hips tighten. “I have an idea.”

“Hm?”

With Riku’s cock still buried inside him, Tenn feels hands snaking around his torso to coax him into a different position. Ryo’s cock leaves his mouth in the process, smearing pre-come on his lips. He feels himself being leaned against Riku’s chest. His legs are being spread apart.

“Ryo-san,” Riku says sweetly, “Why don’t you have a taste?”

Tenn stills.

“R-Riku?”

“What’s wrong, Tenn-nii? Didn’t you say you wanted both of us?”

“Oh?” Ryo says, “Will I fit?”

“Tenn-nii will make room for you. He’s nothing but a bitch in heat, after all. He’ll always want more.”

“I’m glad TRIGGER doesn’t have a live show anytime soon. He won’t be able to walk after this~”

“Oh, but what would his fans say if they know?” Riku nuzzles the side of Tenn’s throat. “That you’re nothing but an eager hole, Tenn-nii? Even to your own, sweet, little brother.”

Tenn shivers at Riku’s words, and his hole clenches around Riku’s cock. As much as he is ashamed by the words, his body is thrilled by it. But still, the idea of taking two cocks at once, he’s -

“Riku, I-,”

“Shh. Don’t worry - you’ll feel very good soon. Ryo-san, come here already. I want to fuck him again.”

“So impatient. Okay, okay.”

Tenn shakes his head. His heart beats wildly in his chest. He’s not sure he’s ready for such a thing. Riku’s alone is already making him very full. If Ryo were to -

Before he could even finish that thought process, he feels something hard line up against his hole, alongside Riku’s, not giving him a chance to even protest when it pushes itself into him.

A scream tears itself out from his throat.

“H-Hold on,” Ryo says in a strained voice, his hands gripping Tenn’s legs, “I’m only halfway in. Riku, make room, jeez.”

“No, no, no, no -” Tenn babbles. Riku kisses his throat, as if to soothe him.

Even though both of them know that such comfort is empty and meaningless. 

By the time Ryo is all the way in, Tenn feels very out of breath and fresh tears are streaming down his cheeks. If he felt full before, he’s almost bursting now. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. Doesn’t know what words to say. His body is trembling from the exertion - of being forced to take two cocks at once without giving it the chance to relax.

“You can move now, Ryo-san,” Riku says idly. He smiles. “Let’s make Tenn-nii feel  _ really  _ good.”

When the two begin to thrust in and out of him, Tenn feels as if his body is moving on its own. He can only wildly grab Ryo’s shoulders to steady himself while the two move. It hurts and he sobs and cries at the pain. Riku only kisses the back of his throat in response to this but does not stop his thrusts. Ryo at some point leans forward and captures Tenn’s lips into a passionate kiss.

Tenn lets him - lets his tongue slip past his lips and tangle with his own. Lets Ryo take everything from Tenn - everything that Tenn only wanted to give to Riku.

Riku, whom he loves.

Riku, who does not love him in return.

When Ryo and Riku’s thrust begin to pick up in intensity, the pain that Tenn previously felt now morphs into pleasure. Soon, moans and mewls spill out from his lips, even while he is still kissing Ryo. His fingers dig into Ryo’s shoulders when the heat pooling at his groin grows and grows.

Tenn tears his lips from Ryo’s just to gasp out when the pleasure is beginning to feel too much. “I-I’m -!”   


“Ah, Tenn-nii is close too,” Riku says hoarsely, his own steadily climbing pleasure evident in his tone, “You, Ryo-san?”

Ryo answers with a groan as he thrusts into Tenn fervently and a little sloppier than before.

“Riku, Riku, Riku,” Tenn babbles, “I’m gonna co -!”

The two pound into him relentlessly, each chasing their own pleasure. 

“Tenn-nii -,”

“Tenn-kun-,”

With a groan, the two come inside of him. Tenn feels something warm spurting inside of him, which in turn, finally drives him over the edge. He comes messily over his stomach with a high, pretty mewl.

Silence passes for a short moment, each of them taking the time to catch their breath.

Riku and Ryo pull out of him slowly, leaving Tenn to slump tiredly against Riku’s chest. There is something leaking out of his hole, no doubt staining the sheets below.

“Riku…” he breathes out.

“Tenn-kun won’t even say my name,” Ryo says with mock sadness, “He truly has eyes only for you.”

“As I only have eyes for you, Ryo-san,” Riku cooes, “Say, Ryo-san. Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Not really. Why, Riku?”

Tenn gasps when a hand suddenly wraps around his cock again, thumb brushing against the slit.

“The night is still young,” Riku sings, “Let’s use Tenn-nii for everything he has to offer.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
